


“Let’s Be Happy in the New Year”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Emotional Sex, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, New Years, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Tumblr Prompt, only slightly though, purely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Based of a prompt on tumblr: "I know the best way to celebrate (Clexa style)"“Oh, fuck, Lexa…”She loved the sounds of it all. The echoes of their bodies joining. The carving of nails trailing down the glass window. How Clarke’s pleas could out shine the festivities below them. Lexa would never tire of it. Never want for anything else but the feel of Clarke’s sacred place clutching to her length almost as tightly as her love gripped her heart.(just a short bit of smut to brighten your day.) <3





	“Let’s Be Happy in the New Year”

“Let’s Be Happy in the New Year”

 

To anyone that wasn’t them, the loud cracks and bangs of the colorful explosions in the sky was the only fascinating event taking place. The streaming cheers of the world below them as the new year was ushered in, kept the people outside completely at bay. Too distracted to look up to the 13th floor on the sky rise sitting just above, where the two found themselves completely lost in one another once again.

 

“Oh, fuck, Lexa…”

 

She loved the sounds of it all. The echoes of their bodies joining. The carving of nails trailing down the glass window. How Clarke’s pleas could out shine the festivities below them. Lexa would never tire of it. Never want for anything else but the feel of Clarke’s sacred place clutching to her length almost as tightly as her love gripped her heart.

 

The alpha was reborn on the feel of the woman in her grasp trying as hard as she could not to stumble on wobbly legs. The reflection of them in the glass only fueling her hips to crash even harder against the plush ass that the omega was gifted with. Truth be told, Clarke was a goddess in disguise as far as she was concerned, and she’d worship her till the end of her days and beyond, if possible.

 

“Lexa! Please, oh god, if you keep…fuck!” Clarke could feel herself at the peak.

 

Lexa’s cock was tearing her down with every precise movement inside her. The alpha’s wandering finger, teasing her puckered hole as well, not doing much to calm her climb to a stead. She knew what Lexa was doing. What she was trying so hard to achieve. And frankly if she kept fucking her as she was, she had no doubt victory would be hers.

 

“Don’t fight it, Clarke.” Lexa growled into her ear as she curved her body over the slightly shorter woman. Her hips keeping its rhythm while her finger started to make it’s way past her tightest ring of muscles. “Let go baby, do it. Do it for your alpha.”

 

The persuasion of Lexa’s voice has the desired effect. The omega cums with a near ear piercing scream as Lexa’s cock hits that sweet spot inside her for the infinite time. Her finger in Clarke’s ass, consumed to the second knuckle, is what grants her wish. Liquid flies from Clarke’s pounded pussy. Littering the floor, both their legs and thighs, anywhere it could reach.

 

The feel of Clarke cumming and knowing that she finally found the key to making the blonde squirt sends her over the edge. White spilling from her cock head and embedding into her lovers’ walls. Both women are powerless to keep themselves from wailing together in pleasure at the final results.

 

It’s when Lexa pumps the finale of her load inside Clarke’s quaking walls that they both collapse in exhaustion. Lexa, using the last of her energy to catch Clarke and safely lay them on their sides along the wooden floorboards. She holds the omega close. Blonde tresses tickling the skin on her chest as they try to catch their breath.

 

“…wow…” Clarke is the first to speak. “…shit…”

 

Lexa chuckles. “I know right.”

 

“I can’t believe you actually pulled it off. I had no idea I’d be able to do that.”

 

Lexa strokes her fingers through Clarke’s hair lovingly. “I wasn’t 100% sure it would work either, but I’m glad it did.”

 

“I’m definitely gonna need at least an hour to recover from that if you’re planning on keeping this night going.” Clarke says as she nuzzles into the warmth of her mate.

 

Lexa hums in agreement. “As you wish.” She gently kisses the top of her woman’s sweating forehead. “See, I told you I knew a better way for us to celebrate the new year.”

 

Clarke can hear the smug smile on Lexa’s face. She playfully slaps her breast. “Shut up, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want or just wanna get to know me: @wolfjillyjill


End file.
